The Undertaker who loves pie too much
by Mea Ann Potter
Summary: What happens when The Undertaker asks Shawn for Help training for his up coming match with Triple H at Wrestlemania and offers him pie as payment? A wild weekend involving pie, liquor, and interesting facts coming to light. Sorry if the summary sucks I hate writing them so if you want to know more then read the story. This guy on guy if you dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own the characters Shawn Michaels, Triple H, or The Undertaker. They are owned by WWE although I wished I did since I would make a few changes to storylines.

It had been a very long day of training for both men who now were holding their bodies as if they were in pain. The smaller man was holding his side as he limped along the deserted hallway. The only other person in the hallway with him was his friend who was also holding himself in pain, but instead of his side he was holding his arm as if he had it painfully slammed into the side of the ring one to many times.

"How the hell did you talk me into sparing with you again Shawn?" asked the tall man as they kept walking down the hall as fast as their bodies would allow.  
"I didn't talk you into anything Mark. You said you needed the sparing practice so you would be ready for when you face Hunter. Don't you remember the conversation we had?" Shawn said shoving Mark softly into the wall. Mark growled at him and then shoved Shawn hard into the wall laughing as he fell on his ass. The taller man walked into his locker room hoping that he hadn't hurt Shawn too much since he knew that when he was shoved into the wall it had only been a joke. Sighing he shut the door behind him and then sat down in the empty chair thinking about the conversation he had with Shawn just the night before.

"_Shawn what are you doing tomorrow?" Mark asked well looking at the shorter man who was still sitting at the dining room table with a plate of pie in front of him.  
"Nothing as far as I know why? Are you asking me to hang out with you tomorrow because if you are you better have more of this pie for me,"  
"You and that damn pie. I will make sure I have my brother make you a damn pie if you do me a favor,"  
"Your brother made this? How is that possible I mean I know he is a big red machine but he can bake? He didn't put anything in here right?" Shawn said well pushing the plate away from him and then wiping his tongue on the napkin. Mark rolled his eyes at him and then said,  
"No my brother didn't put anything in the pie and yes he does bake on his free time. I thought you knew. Anyways I need you to do me favor Shawn, and I won't take no for an answer,"  
"OH NO THE UNDERTAKER NEEDS A FAVOR FROM THE SHOW MUST BE BIG IF HE IS ASKING FOR FAVORS NOW!" Shawn said well laughing. Undertaker grabbed a metal spoon off the counter and then chucked it at Shawn's head. He glared at him and then spoke up.  
"Shawn I need you to help with sparing tomorrow. I need to start to train for WrestleMania when I face Hunter inside HELL IN A CELL,"  
"You don't think you can win do you? Is that why you want me to spar with you?" Shawn said standing up to face Mark.  
"I know I can win but I do need training stupid," Undertaker told Shawn who was still staring at him like he was taking insane.  
"Fine I will help you but I want pie for payment Mark," _

Mark stood up from the chair, walked over to his bag for his towel and then headed into the shower to try and work away the pains of sparing with Shawn. He had forgotten how tough it was to spar with him since he had not faced him in two years. The last time he had done any kind of wrestling with Shawn it was two years ago when he ended the career of the Show Stopper. Even though he had been cleared to step in the ring for the Hell in a Cell match he still had doubts that there was a chance he could get hurt again. If he got hurt again there was a chance that Hunter could either make him tap or get the pin 1, 2, 3. There was no way that he was going to allow Hunter to be the one that ended the streak. The streak was his life and he would do anything to keep it going as long as he could. If that meant sparing with his friend to get some good training in he would this is why he had thought about asking him in the first place.

He couldn't help but let out a moan as the hot water washed over his body. The water felt so good on all the sore spots that had come about during the day. His eyes were closed but he still heard the door open.

"Hey dead man thanks for shoving me into the wall. I think I might have really hurt myself again. Don't you know how to take a joke?" Shawn said over the sound of the shower running. Poking his head through the curtain he narrowed his eyes and then said,

"Why are you in here?"  
"Because you still owe me a payment don't you remember?" he said smirking at Mark. Mark growled and then pointed out the door.  
"Shawn your pie is in the other room. I made sure Kane didn't do anything horrible to it when he made it. In fact he was really happy that someone other than Hun... I mean me likes his cooking," he said slipping his head back into the shower silently cursing his slip up. Mark hoped that Shawn would just leave the room and go enjoy the pie. Mark closed his eyes and started to wash his long black hair. His shampoo smelled of Pumpkin pie (it was a seasonal shampoo that he liked). After a few minutes of washing his hair with the shampoo he started to rinse out the soap, but before he could finish the shower curtain was pulled open and Shawn slipped into the shower. Mark had frozen when he felt Shawn slip into the shower with him. . Mark could feel that Shawn was running his fingers through his hair that was all snarly from the rinse.  
"Mark I have two questions for you," Shawn said still playing with the Dead Man's hair not caring that he still had yet to move a muscle.  
"What the fuck are you doing Shawn?" Mark asked through clenched teeth, not daring himself to turn around to face the shorter man.  
"I am playing with your hair silly. Now my first question is why I smell pie coming from the shower?" he said through a smirk that was plastered on his face, but not that Mark would know since he still hadn't moved from his spot.  
"It's my shampoo Shawn. It's what I use around the holidays. I love the smell of pumpkin pie so I buy it once or twice around this time. Now please get out of my shower and go eat your pie that my brother was so nice to make,"  
"Dead man I didn't think you were soft but I guess you are if you buy shampoo that smells like pie. I like it. However I find it interesting though that before you started to say Hunter's name. Why would Hunter know that your brother bakes and how would he know what those pies taste like?" Shawn said forcing the dead man to face him.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Hunter has never tasted my brother's baking and I already told you that I meant me before. So get out and go eat your payment will you?" Mark said trying to push Shawn out of the shower but he wasn't having any luck since Shawn wouldn't budge.  
"I don't think I want that payment anymore. I think I want something better than that dead man. I think I want to taste whatever Hunter has been having. So why don't you just tell me the truth Mark. What have you been giving Hunter that you won't give me?" he said pushing Mark up against the wall pinning him so he couldn't move or get away.  
"Shawn let me go. I swear to god if you don…" he started but was cut off when Shawn pressed his own lips down on Mark's.

At first Mark was too stunned to do anything but just stand there but after a few moments he noticed that he was in fact really enjoying the kiss. Just as he was getting into it Shawn pulled back and then said,

"You know Mark you have very soft lips. I always thought they were rough but I guess I was wrong. You know you're not the only person that I thought had rough lips. Are you and someone else sharing chap stick or something?" Shawn said well laughing lightly.  
"I really don't know what you're talking about Shawn. I am not sharing anything with anyone. Now either let me go so I can finish my shower in peace or you kiss me again Shawn," Undertaker said really hoping that Shawn would pick the second choice.  
"I would leave you to shower in peace but I can see that you would rather me stay here and kiss you again," he said letting a hand slip down Mark's chest and cup his length causing him to gasp. Without warning Mark attacked Shawn's lips demanding to get into his mouth so he could taste everything that was in there. Shawn opened letting him in but he fought the dead man's tongue to see who would be the dominant one. It was no surprise when Mark won when he easily over powered Shawn getting to do what he had wanted to for a very long time. Shawn's hands wrapped around the dead man's waist gripping his ass tightly making Mark groan.

He started kissing Shawn's neck with light kisses, biting and pulling at the skin as he went. Mark started to suck on Shawn's neck leaving a red spot knowing that there would be hell later for it. All the while Shawn was running his hands up and down the dead man mapping out every scar, raised bump or anything else that was on him. Shawn started to trace patterns on Mark's tattooed arm for the first time that he really thought the tattoos were more than what made he who he was to him they made Mark one sexy man.  
"Mark you better have not left a mark on my neck!" Shawn said running his hands up Mark's chest and then stopping at his hard nipples. He started to play with them getting him to let out a gasp and then a low moan, which made him think that the dead man liked his nipples being played with.  
"And if I did? What are you going to do punish me?" Mark said well laughing at thought of Shawn punishing him. Shawn narrowed his eyes and then said,  
"Oh I will punish you dead man but for that to happen we need to go back to your place,"  
"Well if that is the case let me finish my shower and then we can go back to my place and you can "punish" me Shawn since I have been such a bad boy" Mark said rolling his eyes and then shoving Shawn out of the shower so he could finish in peace.

After he was done with his showering he stepped out to see that Shawn had disappeared from the room. Going back over to his bag he grabbed his clean set of clothes so he could get dressed. Going back into the bathroom he ran a brush through his hair that was finally clean. He sighed at himself well looking in the mirror. He knew that in a few days he would have to comply with his orders from his boss, but he really didn't want to and every time he thought about it made him sick to his stomach. He was going to miss it but he knew he would slowly get over it. Leaving the room he shut down the lights still surprised that Shawn was nowhere to be seen. Picking up his bag he headed out of the locker room and out to the parking lot to where he had parked his bike. Stopping halfway through the parking lot he noticed that he bag was a bit lighter than it had been this morning. Opening his bag he saw why it was lighter, Shawn had taking his pie and then most likely ran off to go it. He couldn't help laugh at the thought of Shawn off in a dark corner eating Kane's with his fingers. He didn't understand why Shawn loved pie since pies weren't the best thing for you, but hell if you were in good shape then a pie or two wouldn't hurt you after all.

Walking over to his bike he secured the bag on the back of it and then sat down to start the bike, but he noticed that there was a note on the handle bars for him.

"I have pie!" Undertaker laughed as he shoved the note in his pocket and then took off for his house that he shared with his little brother. When he finally reached the house he drove the bike to its parking spot, grabbed his bag and then walked through the kitchen only to find Kane standing at the island wearing an apron.  
"Cooking again?" he asked dropping his bag on the floor knowing that he would get it later so he could take care of it then. Right now all he cared about was getting to his room so he could take care of the issue that Shawn had created but didn't stick around to take care of for him.  
"Yeah I was free for the weekend and I wanted to make a nice dinner for us. You hungry Mark?" Kane looked up from what he was doing. Mark shook his head and then headed off towards his room, but stopped when Kane called out to him.  
"Hey you got a phone call right before you got home. And the person didn't sound happy with you,"  
"Who was it Kane. I am tired and want to get some sleep so whoever it was can wait," Mark said not waiting to hear what Kane had to say. In the end he really should have waited to hear who it was.  
"I was going to tell him that it was Hunter and he said something about being pissed about a pie. He can find out when he gets here in a few minutes," Kane said well laughing his evil laugh but then going back to what he was cooking.

About 15 or so minutes later the kitchen door was kicked open and in the doorway stood Hunter with his sledgehammer in his hands. Stepping over the threshold he looked over to Kane who simply point through the kitchen towards Undertaker's room. Hunter smirked knowing that when he got his hands on the dead man he would become a dead man for real.

Meanwhile up in Mark's room he was getting shoved into his bed by a very angry looking show stopper. Mark had no clue as to why he would be angry since he had just had pie or he thought.  
"THANKS FOR LEAVING ME WITH AN ISSUE SHAWN! I take it you left to go eat your pie?" he said as he tried to push Shawn off him but he was pinned by him.  
"You lied to me Mark. There was no pie in that bag of yours. After you made me get out of the shower I went to go get it so I could put in my bag but there was no pie there. So if you won't give me a payment of pie then I will just take a payment of sexy dead man," he said assaulting Mark's neck with kisses.  
"Shawn I didn't lie to you. I know you got your pie I read your note you left for me on my bike. You left me a note saying you had pie! So yes I did give you your payment, but I will let you have some sexy dead man for a thank you for today,"  
"THERE WAS NO PIE MARK! INSIDE YOUR BAG YOU LEFT ME A NOTE SAYING I HAVE PIE AT HOME FOR YOU!"  
"What are you talking about? I never left you a note sa…" he stopped halfway when he jumped causing Shawn to fall to the floor. Both were shocked when the bedroom door was kicked open. In the doorway stood Hunter looking very pissed off at the pair of men in the room. The Undertaker's eyes went huge at the sight of Hunter standing there, whereas Shawn was grinning as he watched Mark become afraid.  
"Undertaker is this what you do with my pies when I am not here?" Hunter barked at Mark who was still freaking out that this was even happening. He couldn't understand why he was even here, but then he heard Shawn laughing on the floor.  
"Shawn your dead when I get my hands on you!" Mark said launching himself off the bed and onto Shawn. The two men were still rolling on the floor when Kane came up to the room to see what was going on.

"Hey so what did I miss?" Kane asked Hunter who was leaning against the doorway.  
"Well as it would turn out my best friends were trying to hump each other after training so well they were doing that I took the pie out of Mark's bag leaving a note for Shawn saying I have pie for you at home. Then I took off to the parking lot to leave a note for Mark saying I have Pie! Making him think that Shawn had taking off with the pie. Then I called you to make you know that I was on the way here. I knew that Mark wouldn't want or wouldn't care to find out who called since he would be hard from Shawn. I have to say I think my plan worked out very well. What do you think Glen?"  
"I think you are a very evil person Hunter. But now I have a question for you?" Kane said looking at the two grown men still rolling around on the floor more making out than fighting.  
"What is the question?" Triple H said also looking at his two best friends which was making him go hard at the sight of them making out.  
"Doesn't it bother you that Mark was fooling around with Shawn well in the shower? I mean I know you like my brother and you guys are sort of dating but doesn't it upset you to know that he is sort of cheating on you?"  
"Not really since I had planned on asking Mark if he would be ok if I suggested that Shawn was brought into this thing we have going. And Glen, Mark and I are dating there is no sorta about it. We are dating not that you really want to know about our sex life," Hunter said smirking at Kane who repressed a shudder at the thought of them having sex.  
"Ok so do you want pie Hunter? I have one in the oven it should be just about done," Kane said walking back towards the kitchen leaving his brother and Shawn to do what they wanted or in this case have sex. Hunter stood there for a moment thinking about if he should join his best friend and boyfriend or if he wanted Kane's pie. Shaking his head he shut the door on the two, threw the sledgehammer over his shoulder and walked downstairs for some warm pie.

Note: I should note this is the first time I ever wrote wrestling fanfiction and I really hope you all like it. I should also note that my favorite my favorite wrestler is The Undertaker and always will be. Oh and I plan on writing a few more chapters for this story. Please leave some comments for me 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own the characters Shawn Michaels, Triple H, or The Undertaker. They are owned by WWE although I wished I did since I would make a few changes to storylines.

It was getting late even for him on this Friday night. All Mark really wanted to do was go to bed after another very long day of training with both of his boyfriends. The day before Mark had entered into a second relationship with Shawn after his other boyfriend told him that he wanted to let Shawn in on their secret. Mark hadn't known that Hunter had felt that way until after Shawn and Mark had gotten back from training the day before. The day before there had been lots of aurging about pies. So when his brother Kane suggested that tonight that all four men sit down play some poker, drink some beers (or in Kane's case soda), and have fun and act like normal people. It was hard for the dead man to turn down the offer to get to be himself since all he really wanted was some well-deserved sleep.

Well training today both Shawn and Hunter had worked him pretty hard so when it came time to face each other in Hell In a Cell they were both ready. Shawn tried to take it easy on him since he knew that he would be still sore from the day before, but that didn't stop him from hitting him a couple of times with Sweet Chin Music. Although he was hit with it a couple of times the dead man hit Shawn with two Last Rides and made him tap to Hell's Gate. The whole time they were sparing Hunter was sitting there smirking at the two. After a couple of hours of sparing Mark decided to take a break for away letting the other two men get in some training themselves. Well on his break he headed back to his locker room to rest for a bit, that was when he got the phone call from his boss.

_"Mark its Vince we need to talk," Vince said over the phone to Mark. Mark sighed knowing what Vince wanted to talk about.  
"It's time huh?" Mark said preying that he was wrong about what he was about to hear, but his heart dropped when Vince spoke up.  
"Mark you know that it was going to be soon when you had to do it so this shouldn't come to you as a surprise. It's time to cut the hair off so we can start filming the promo for Raw. Now I know you don't want to but I am not giving you a choice about this. When I see you on Monday it better be all gone," Vince hung up the phone not bothering to say good bye or anything else. Throwing his phone into his bag he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"How am I going to tell them both that tonight I have to cut my hair?" he thought to himself. Mark sighed to himself again and then walked back to the others trying to put what had to be out of his mind for now._

When Kane had suggested poker he had only one thing on his mind; getting Mark plastered on behalf of Hunter. The night before well his brother and Shawn made love (if you want to call it that since it was pure rawness that had happened) Kane and Hunter had a nice meal followed up with pie for dessert. Kane couldn't help but smile when he thought about what Hunter had asked him to do for him.

_"Glen this meal was really wonderful thank you," Triple H said pushing his plate aside and then crossing his arms like he was thinking of something.  
"I don't suppose there is something you are wanting to either share with me or ask me?" Glen asked well gathering the plates from dinner and then attending to his pie that was finished cooking.  
"Well I was thinking of something but I think I might need help with it. Would you be willing to hear me out?"  
"I suppose I could listen to what you have to say, but I won't give you an answer till I can think it over," Kane said putting a slice of his apple pie on a plate for Hunter who took it with a smile. Kane made a plate for himself and then sat back down at the table.  
"Well I was thinking that I know Mark is having his way with Shawn tonight I would like to get him back for it,"  
"But I thought you were ok with Mark sleeping with Shawn?" Kane asked not touching his own plate since he was trying to push the images out of his head.  
"No Glen you misunderstood me. I am not mad at them for making love or in this case pure raw sex driven by intense emotions right now. I am upset at Mark for telling me late last night that he was having a pie made for me so we could simply enjoy it well watching a movie. In simple words a nice at home date. But he instead had you make him a pie that he planned on giving Shawn in exchange for helping him train. That is why I am mad he gave Shawn my food and told him it was his," Triple H explained his reasoning for revenge on Mark.  
"So what are thinking that you want to be done?" Kane asked with his eyes sparkling at the thought of tormenting his own brother.  
"I was thinking that since your brother has one weakness I would take advanted of it. You know what I am talking about right?" Triple H said finishing his plate up and then moving it out of the way.  
"Are you talking about getting my brother drunk and then having your way with him?" Kane said shocked since he never thought Hunter would ever say anything like that.  
"That was what I was thinking but I know that if I try to get him to drink he will either say No or he will try and make it about who can drink more. I really don't want to get into a drinking match with him since the last time we did it didn't end well. So I was thinking that I would take both Shawn and Mark to the gym tomorrow and then after we are done we come back here where you suggest that since its Friday we sit around play poker and have some drinks. You know just be the normal guys we are,"  
"It could work I know it will be hard for him to pass up a hand or two of poker. But the only issue there might be is that there is no beer or other stuff like that in the house. When you guys got drunk the last time he threw it all away so there was no chance of that happening again," Kane said starting on his pie that he not touched since sitting down.  
"Well then I will give you some money so you can pick some stuff up. So will you help me out? If you do I promise you that I will make sure to give you more than enough money plus you can keep the change," Hunter said begging with his dark brown eyes making Glen feel really uncomfortable in his chair.  
"Fine but know this I keep the change and whatever he does well drunk you are to clean up. I am not going to be the one that has to clean up piss again since he doesn't seem to understand that a coffee table well drunk isn't a toilet,"  
"So you're not drinking tomorrow night?" Hunter asked looking shocked, but Kane just rolled his eyes and then got up from the table throwing his pie away and then placing the plates in the sink.  
"Nope someone has to stay sober to make sure nothing bad happens. Well I don't know about you but I am tired and I plan on going to bed. You are more than welcome to stay the night or you know where the door is when you decide to head home," Kane said well walking off towards his own room. _

_**Friday morning: 10am**_

_ Kane had just woken up and thrown on some clothes and made his way downstairs to get something to wake him up. He was truly not a morning person. When he got to the kitchen he poured himself a tall glass of soda (Kane hates milk, water, and coffee. He seems to live on soda) Taking a sip he sat down at the table looked around the kitchen since he seemed to notice something was off. That was when he noticed that someone had done dishes at some point. It was at the point he noticed that there was piece of paper next to the strainer of dishes. Walking over to it he grabbed it and then read it:_

_ "Kane I did the dishes after you went to bed. I wanted to repay for dinner and your very yummy tasting pie that just happened to make it into a bag which seemed to follow me home. I am leaving you $150 to spend on what we talked about last night. That should be plenty for a couple cases and a few bottles of hard stuff. You know what we like but Shawn likes I guess what you would call girly drinks so please pick something girly up for Shawn. Remember when get home to tell your brother that you want a at home night just the four of us. Poker, beers, some snacks (maybe?) just some normal fun. See you around 6:30 or so. Hunter"_

_ Kane sighed to himself, then walked off to his room to get dressed for the day. After he was dressed, hair tamed, teeth brushed he headed out to the store for beer, hard liquor and snacks for the whinny bratty King of Kings. He had a feeling that he was going to have one hell of a day and night from the sound of it. Kane really hoped that Hunter knew what he was doing because he refused to clean up any piss, shit or puke from the three of them._

_ When Kane got to the store he was in no mood for people or their stupid actions since on the way over to the store he had run into a very annoying person that he would have liked to chock slammed into the ground. That one person? Daniel Bryan who was going down the street stroking his beard like it was a pet.  
"Hey Glen how are you?" He asked when he say Kane. Kane narrowed his eyes and then said,  
"Go away Bryan. I don't like you!" he said trying to get away but Bryan seemed to keep pace with him.  
"So where are you going?"  
"Go away!" Kane said trying to keep calm but it wasn't really working all that well.  
"All I was asking was how you were," Daniel said trying to keep a smile on his face even though he knew Kane was about to start screaming at him.  
"GO AWAY YOU GOAT FACE! GO ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR PET BEARD!" screamed Kane as he ran down the street to get away from him. _

_ Once he finally reached the store he was breathing a sigh of relief since he had escaped Bryan in once piece. For some reason he dint like that man and his stupid Goat Beard that was a pet. Kane grabbed a shopping cart and then happily strolled over to the baking section. Once there he started to look at the cake and brownie mixes. He was looking at a yummy looking cake mix when there was a tap on his shoulder. Glen threw it into the chart and turned around to see that John Cena was looking at him with a confused look.  
"Can I help you Cena?" Glen braked at Cena who didn't know what to say since he was still shocked to see him in this section of the store.  
"What the hell are you doing in the baking section. Please tell me that you are picking that up for your brother and not you,"  
"And if it is for me?" Glen said stepping in front of Cena who backed up some worried that he might have upset Kane.  
"Uh all I mean is I am shocked since I never thought that you would be in this part of the store. I hear that you make a mean pie," Cena said smirking knowing that he caught the big red machine.  
"Where did you hear that?" he said poking Cena in the chest hard, making him wince.  
"Your brother was telling some of the divas a few months ago that you can bake. But I never believed it till just now. So what are you planning on cooking tonight?" Cena asked still rubbing his chest.  
"If you must know I am planning on making a cake for tonight when I entertain my brother and some of his friends. But thank you Cena you gave me an idea for tonight," he said walking away from the him and then grabbing a pie crust. With a spring in his step he walked towards the Alcohol section in hopes to find what Hunter had sent him here for._

_ He had been standing in the booze section for almost 10 minutes trying to decide what he was going to pick up for Shawn since he liked girly drinks. He was thinking about going with the pink bottle but then he wasn't sure if he would like that since it was pushed more towards the females. He wanted to pick the most guyish one to please him. In the end he grabbed the blue one that said it tasted like cotton candy {I don't drink but I know people that do so I am just guessing here}. Glen figured he would like it so he placed it in the cart with the rest of the beer and hard liquor that he picked up. Before Kane could leave he had one more thing he needed to pick up for tonight. Well on the way to the fresh fruits and vegetables he went into the chips aisle, grabbed some chips for when they played poker. He really didn't care what he grabbed since he knew that the four of them would eat just about anything that was picked up. _

_ Once he got to the fresh produce he went to a stocker and then asked him if they had any fresh Pumpkin.  
"Well sir we normally don't care any this time of the year but just yesterday we got some in. They are over there," he said pointing over against the wall. Glen smirked and then said his thanks. Picking up a pumpkin he walked over to cash out. Once he was all done he headed home with his stuff tonight. _

_**Friday 5pm: **_

_Glen had spent most of the afternoon cleaning up the house and then making what he thought would be the perfect way to get his brother back for telling the Divas that he knew how to bake. Kane knew there was one sweet that Mark loved more than anything else in the world. Mark loved Fresh pumpkin pie. Mark also loved the way that Kane made his. So he planned on getting his revenge on his older brother which would also be getting another prank pulled on him from his boyfriend. He knew that tonight was going to be one hell of a night. He had made room in the fridge for the beers and then placed on the counter the bottles of hard liquor along with a couple of shot glasses and cup. _

_Kane was looking through a closet looking for the poker set when he heard his phone go off. Glen didn't like having a phone but since he always was getting told by his brother and boss that he needed to have one he had finally broken down and gotten one.  
"Hello?" Kane asked through the phone.  
"Glen its Hunter I just wanted to see how things were going?" Hunter asked well peeking out the locker room to see where his boyfriends were.  
"I have everything all taking care off. I bought the stuff and for you king of kings I bought snacks," he said rolling his eyes when he heard Hunter say yes!  
"Good. Just a heads up though I am pretty sure there is something bothering Mark though. A while ago he left to take a break in the locker room. Before he left he was tired, sore, but happy, but when he came back he seemed like he was just trying to make us believe that he was happy. I am pretty sure something happened to upset him,"  
"Hmm I wonder if Vince called him," Glen asked checking on his pie now that he was back in the kitchen since he found the poker set.  
"Why would Vince be calling him?" Triple H said with concern in his voice.  
"I am not sure but I know that the other day I overheard Mark having a panic attack in the bathroom after he got done with his shower. Hey listen I have to go finish dinner I will see you in about an hour," Kane said hanging up the phone leaving Hunter more confused than he was before. _

_Meanwhile at the gym Mark was heading back to the locker room when he was grabbed and pushed into the wall. Mark was even more shocked when he felt strong lips press onto his. It only took him a few seconds to figure out it was Hunter. He kissed back making Hunter grind his hips into the dead man. Moaning they pulled apart and then Mark rested his head on the shorter of the two of them._

"_What was that for?" Mark asked as Hunter continued with what he was doing.  
"Does there have to be a reason? Shouldn't my love for you be enough for you?" Hunter asked as he stopped and then made Mark look him in the eyes knowing that there was something wrong.  
"Hunter I know you love me and you know I love you. I guess there doesn't have to be a reason but I am guessing there is something on your mind?" Mark said well looking at Hunter. The once bright green eyes that sparkled when he was happy seemed to be dull and lifeless.  
"There is something bothering you isn't there? Your brother said that the other day you had a panic attack in the bathroom?" Hunter questioned.  
"That freak was listening at my door? Fine there is something on my mind but I don't know how to bring it up," Mark said sighing as he slid down to the floor to sit down. Hunter sat down in the dead man's lap.  
"Just tell me what's bothering you. Didn't we promise that we wouldn't keep secrets?"  
"It's about Hell in the Cell," Mark whispered as he buried his face into Triple H's blond hair. He loved his hair and everything about him.  
"What about it? I thought this is what you wanted for Undertaker?" he asked sounding confused.  
"After what happened last year between us I didn't want to do it again but Vince thought it would be good for the company. So I said yes thinking it would just be a normal match but as soon as I said yes Vince informed me it would be a Hell in a Cell Match. He knows about us and you know how unhappy he was when you left his daughter to be with me. He did this on purpose Hunter to hurt us. Did you know that he wrote up what we have to say to each other later this month?" Mark said getting some of what was on his chest off. Triple H's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
"You already read them? When did you get to see them? When I asked about them he said they weren't ready yet. I hate him sometimes; look just because you saw something in them that you hate doesn't mean it's true. Honey you know that whatever Vince is going to make me tell you isn't true. It's all for the fans nothing more. You do know I don't want to hurt you this year, and that last year I was so upset about hurting you?" Hunter said kissing him on the lips in a slow reassuring kind of way.  
"Yes I know that about last year. But what I saw doesn't just have to do with us. Vince wants Shawn to be the special guest refer knowing that if he does that it will be hard for Shawn to do his job and then we both suffer since we are putting Shawn through hell with worry. Look Hunter I know you're pissed about this but the sooner today is over the sooner all of this will be over. Now we can either go have some fun in my locker room or we can go home and cuddle for the night. I'll let you pick love," Undertaker said well standing back up and then pulling Hunter up.  
"Lets you and I go back and cuddle and go from there. You never know maybe tonight I will be the lucky one getting some of the sexy dead man," Hunter said biting Mark on the neck causing him to growl.  
"I swear to god you will pay for biting me," Mark said starting after Hunter who had run off after he was growled at. _

_**Friday 6:45pm**_

_ Walking through the front door Mark stopped in his tracts when a very strong smell hit him. When he stopped it caused the other two men bump into him sending him falling to the floor. Shawn and Hunter dropped their bags and then went over to where Mark had fallen. Hunter dropped to his knees to make sure he was ok.  
"Dead man you ok? Why did you stop in the doorway? Are you hurt?" he said as his voice filled with concern for the other's safety. Shawn placed his hands on Mark to try and help out but Mark batted the hands away.  
"I am fine you guys. I am not hurt, nothing is broken. It is not from the injuries from last year. I promise I am fine, but you two could help me up," he said smirking since he knew that they would both jump at the chance to put their hands on him. _

_ As they were helping him up Kane walked into the room drying his hands off on a towel. Tilting his head at the three guys he said,  
"What the hell happened to my brother? Did he get hurt well training?"  
"No he is ok. He stopped walking when he got in the doorway and we bumped into him knocking him down. What the hell is that wonderful smell?" Shawn said well looking at Kane who let out a laugh since he knew that his brother could smell what he had made for him. _

_ "I made a nice at home Friday meal. I hope your hungry you guys," Kane said retreating back into the dining room where he had set up the table for dinner. Hunter picked up their bags and then followed as Shawn and Mark followed Kane wondering what was going on. Everyone sat down except Mark who was eyeing his brother like he was up to something. _

_ "Well aren't you going to sit down and have dinner?" Hunter asked looking at his boyfriend who refused to sit in a chair.  
"No I am not having dinner since I don't know why my brother is being so nice. I would advise you guys not to eat this food," he said reaching down to take the plates away from both Shawn and Hunter who were staring at him like he had lost his mind. Both Shawn and Hunter grabbed their plates from Mark who was fuming.  
"Relax Mark I didn't do anything to the food. I wanted to be nice and make a dinner for you guys since I know you have been training hard the last couple of days. I made your favorite Mark; there is steak, real homemade mashed potatoes, and your all-time favorite carrots. Oh and if you eat all of your dinner there is dessert waiting for you," Kane said through a smile since he knew his brother was breaking down and beginning cave.  
"What kind of dessert?" he asked starting to sit down in the chair that was where his plate was still laying.  
"Something I only make in the fall Mark," Kane said knowing his brother would now do anything to get his hands on the pie that was still cooling out in the kitchen.  
"You're an evil man Glen. Fine I will eat your dinner but I better get that pie or so help me god you are going to be buried alive the next time Undertaker and Kane step into a ring together," Mark said digging into dinner. _

_ After dinner Mark walked out to the kitchen to put his plate away and then go hunting for what Kane had made just for him. Mark put the plate in the sink but stopped when he saw that there was bottles of booze sitting on the counter next to the fridge. Opening the fridge he was shocked to find there were 3 large cases of beer unopened. He couldn't believe that after the last time that there had been booze in the house that his own brother would go out and buy some. _

_ "GLEN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Mark screamed knowing that his brother was going to be regretting whatever he was planning. Out in the dining room both Hunter and Kane smirked since they knew why the dead man was upset this time. Kane stood up and then went into the kitchen to see his brother. Glen barely got through the door when a metal spoon whizzed by his head.  
"What the fuck Mark. Why did you just throw something at me?" Glen said panicking since this wasn't part of the plan for tonight.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING? I know you're up to something I mean the house is clean; you made my favorite dinner, and my favorite pie? But most odd is that you bought booze? Why?" he said narrowing his eyes at Glen who had let moved from where he was standing.  
"Well I am really not up to anything but looking for some normal Friday night fun,"  
"Friday night fun? What are you talking about?" Mark said puzzled at his brother's answer. Kane sighed and then spoke up.  
"Mark when was the last time any of us had the whole weekend off? I mean you don't have to train this weekend, Hunter doesn't have any plans and well Shawn is retired. Besides would a few hands of poker, some beers, and snacks be all that bad?" Kane asked knowing that what he said would convince him to chill out.  
"Hmm playing poker doesn't sound half bad but Glen I am tired and sore and want to get some sleep. Can't we do this tomorrow?" He said scratching his chin which was covered in his reddish brown beard. Kane repressed a shudder of when he saw Bryan petting his beard.  
"Please stop petting your beard. Look tomorrow night I am going over to a friend's place so I won't be here. If you play poker tonight and have a few beers I will let you have the whole pumpkin pie. By the way its fresh pumpkin too," Kane said knowing that right there would seal the deal.  
"The whole pie? And it's fresh? Wait why did you tell me to stop petting my beard; you ran into Bryan again didn't you?" Mark said walking over to counter grabbing a shot glass filling it with his favorite hard liquor knowing that he would need to have a happy buzz if he planned on getting through poker with his brother. Mark quickly tossed it back and the refilled it and once again downed it. Well Mark was doing that Kane smirked since he knew that Hunter's plan was now in full blown affected. Kane grabbed a cup filling it with soda for him and then grabbing a beer for his brother, which took it and thanked him.  
"Tell the guys I need to change into more comfortable clothes I will be back down in a few minutes," Mark said walking off to go change. Glen walked back into the dining room and set his cup down; then he pulled out the poker set that he had stashed in the room before he set the table for dinner.  
"Its poker night with the boys. There is beer and other booze in the kitchen if you would like some. But I will warn you both that Mark has already had two shots, working on a beer so whatever you do you will be cleaning up. Mark said he would be back down in a few he needed to change. Shawn will you be a good showstopper and go into the kitchen and get the snacks and beers?" Kane said setting up the table. Shawn shrugged and then headed to do as he was asked. _

_ "Glen did I ever tell you that if you were my brother and I ever needed a partner in crime I would so chose you? Man this is going to be one hell of a night to remember," Hunter said rubbing his hands together once Shawn had left the room showing his true colors for the night.  
"I know. But since I already have a brother in crime you can't be it but the thought is what counts. Please don't think about touching me or hugging me," Glen said sitting down in his chair that he was going to be claiming for the night well they played poker.  
"So do you think he suspects anything?" Hunter said in a hushed tone incase either Shawn or Mark came into the room.  
"Possibly but I doubt it since he thinks I am up to something. I mean I did throw him off of you since I made his favorite dinner, cleaned the house and made his favorite sweet treat. So a little thanks is in order," Glen said taking a sip of his soda. Before Hunter could say anything Shawn came back into the room carrying a couple of beers, three shot glasses, a bottle of hard liquor, and a couple of bags of chips. Shawn set them down on the table as carefully as possible since everything was over flowing in his arms and then sat down next to glen and across from Hunter. They all knew that if they were going to play poker to leave the head chair for Mark. Reaching over Hunter grabbed the deck of cards that Glen had been messing with so he could shuffle them himself since he didn't trust Glen since he was known to cheat at poker. Shawn slide a beer over to Hunter who opened it and then took a swig of it and sighed a happy sigh._

_Mark had been sitting on the end of his bed when he flopped backwards and looked at the ceiling. He still didn't know how to tell Shawn and Hunter what he was being forced to do. Mark was dredging having to tell them since he didn't know how they were going to react. Mark rolled over standing up he walked over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of comfortable pants, and a tee shirt that had been through many poker nights with Glen. Smirking he knew that the shirt would piss Glen off since the shirt said "King of the poker table" Mark slid out of his workout clothes, then got dressed and then went downstairs to the dining room. Seeing that the others had left his head of the table seat open he smiled and then sat down. Glen saw the shirt and glared but didn't say anything. Hunter passed him another beer and then dealt the cards to start the first game of poker. _

It was nearing 11:30pm and all hell was about to break out in the house. They had played about 6 games of cards and with each hand the betting between the three men (excluding Glen) got higher and higher. As they played it seemed that Mark was the one that was making money rather than losing any. The only other person that hadn't lost any was Glen but then again he wasn't a betting man. Shawn had lost over $50 to Mark; Hunter had lost only $6 to Mark and lost well over $80 to Glen. Glen had been drinking soda the whole night where the others had been steady getting drunk to the point where they were slurring their words. Glen went to take a drink of his soda but he realized that he was out.

"Fuck I am out of soda!" Glen muttered to himself, but due to Shawn being drunk his ears caught Glen muttering and then said,  
"Here let me get you it. Do you want ice?" Glen shook his head and then Shawn walked out of the room into the kitchen where he set the cup down on the counter. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out the soda and poured about half a cups worth and then smirked. Putting it down on the counter, he looked back towards the door to make sure no one was coming in the kitchen then went back to what he was doing. Leaving the kitchen he went back to the table and handed Kane the glass.  
"Here you go Kany enjoy," Shawn said sitting back down rubbing his foot up the leg of Hunter who was sitting across from him. Hunter smirked and then they went back to the card game that they were working on. (Hunter won this hand). After they finished the hand Mark pushed away from the table and then said,  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I hungryyy. Glen where put my pie?" Mark's words were slurred and he was slightly swaying side to side since he was pretty far intoxicated. Glen who had been taking a sip of his soda pointed off towards the kitchen knowing full well that he would find it out there. Mark grumbled and then walked off towards the kitchen not noticing that Shawn had followed him.

When they got into the kitchen Shawn pushed him against the island and then kissed him y showing him that he loved him.

"Shh don't tell Glen but I put booze in Glen's soda when I refilled he cup," He said giggling into Mark's neck.  
"UHHH. Shh don't tell Shawn I know that Glen is going to be drunk soon!" Mark said well hiccupping, but sucking on Shawn's neck making him moan at the feeling. Mark's eyes had been closed well sucking on Shawn's neck but a noise had startled him and he opened his eyes which landed on the table off in the corner of the room. On that table was Mark's pumpkin pie that he had been looking for. Mark stopped what he was doing; shoved Shawn away and then half ran- skipped over to the table dropping to his knees to get a better look at his beloved pie. Well Mark was doing that Shawn was looking at him with a puzzled look, but then his eyes went wide when he saw Mark grab the pie from the table, crawl under the table to sit in the corner and then grab a fistful of pie and shove it in his mouth. Mark was in heaven right now. He was eating his favorite thing other than his boyfriends, and he really didn't want to be bugged. Shawn stumbled his way over to Mark and then said,  
"Mark the hell is you doing?"  
"Eating pie! Leave me lone, go way showstopper!" Mark hissed from under the table where he was still eating his pie. Shawn bent over so he could see Mark, but was greeted with Mark's hand closing around Shawn's neck. Gasping for air he tried to get lose but found himself getting shoved from the table. Mark came out and then stood over Shawn.  
"What don't you get bout lone?" Mark asked with a crazed look on his face. Shawn was rubbing his neck since it hurt from the tight grasp that was held there.  
"All I was going to say was do you wants fork?" Mark's eyes narrowed and then softened a bit, lowering a hand to help Shawn stand up. Shawn took it so he could get on his feet, but wasn't expecting what happened next. Mark pulled him on to the table and then placed him in the tombstone position.  
"Mark stop. I didn't mean to upset you! Please…" Shawn started to say but stopped when Mark went through with the move causing the table to collapse onto the floor. Mark stood up and then over Shawn.  
"Bad Shawn. You talked to Mr. Pie and Mr. Pie didn't like that. So I had to punish you. But loves you. Oh no Mark is going to be pissed at me for hurting the table," Mark said looking at what he did, but was to drunk to understand that he was the one that was going to be mad at the table. Mark grabbed his pie and then left the room.

Off in the dining room Kane and Hunter were playing war with the cards waiting for the other two to come back when they heard a crashing sound. Nether wanted to get up to find out but when the watched Mark walk through the dining room and then into the living room then got up to find out what had happened in the kitchen. When they walked in the kitchen they saw what had happened or what they thought had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TABLE?!" screamed Glen at the sight of the table laying in pieces on the floor with Shawn twitching on top of it. Hunter wobbled over to the mess and then slapped Shawn across the face to get him to come to.  
"What hell?" where the first words out of Shawn's mouth when he came too. He tried to sit up but was in too much pain.  
"Did you talk to Mr. Pie?" asked Glen who was pouring another glass of soda for himself from the bottle that Shawn had placed on the counter well he was in the kitchen getting Glen a cup before.  
"Who is Mr. Pie?" asked Shawn trying to hid a smile that came to his face when he saw Kane take a big glup of boozed laced soda.  
"Mr. Pie is who Mark becomes when he drunk," explained Kane helping Hunter get Shawn up to his feet.  
"Huh?" Shawn asked rubbing his side since it was being to go numb.  
"It's a long story baby. I'll have Marky tell you soon," said Hunter helping him out of the room and up to the guest room.

When Hunter got back to the dining room he saw that Kane was now drinking his soda straight from the bottle that it had come in. Hunter had helped get Shawn in bed since he knew that he now needed some sleep or something else bad would happen to him. Through his hazed mind he could tell that there was something wrong with Kane since he was being really silly. He knew the man to never show off that side unless he had been drinking or he was up to something. Hunter was sure that Shawn had laced the soda with booze as a joke knowing that Kane wouldn't touch the stuff otherwise. The only other time he touched liquor was when they went out to parties with the rest of the roosters or he was getting ready to stay up all night to play a new game.

When Hunter got back to the dining room he saw that Kane was now drinking his soda straight from the bottle that it had come in. Hunter had helped get Shawn in bed since he knew that he now needed some sleep or something else bad would happen to him. Through his hazed mind he could tell that there was something wrong with Kane since he was being really silly. He knew the man to never show off that side unless he had been drinking or he was up to something. Hunter was sure that Shawn had laced the soda with booze as a joke knowing that Kane wouldn't touch the stuff otherwise.  
"Glen what are you doing?" Hunter asked when he came into the room. Glen stopped dancing around and then stood up straight.  
"Nothing! Where is Shawn? I thought we were playing uh um. Hey where is the king of poker?" Glen said not able to form complete sentences at this point. Hunter rolled his eyes, walked over to the table and started to put the poker stuff away knowing that their poker night was over. Hunter knew that it was now the perfect time to strike and get Mark back but first thing was first he needed to get Glen to bed.  
"Shawn is in bed for the night. We were playing poker but we are done now that Mark has reaches Mr. Pie stage. As for where Mark is I don't know. Why don't you go get some sleep or something," he said hoping that Kane would just go away. But knowing him he knew that he wasn't going to just go away.  
"But Hunter I am not tired in fact I am really awake!" he said bouncing on his feet well hugging the bottle to himself. Hunter sighed and then said,  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
"Can I pick anything? Please?" Glen said with a pleading voice.  
"Sure Glen pick anything you want," Hunter knew he would regret this since he knew the drunk Glen pretty well. The last time he had seen Glen drunk was about 15 months prior when he went to the party after Hell In a Cell PPV. He had been drinking from the start of the party, but by the time it was winding down he was truly sloshed and was telling everyone that he owned the beard of Daniel Bryan. He also named the beard Mr. Goat Face. One of the younger superstars had recorded Kane drunk molesting the beard and then the next day sent it to him. When he saw what he had down he swore off beer, liquor, and anything else that would get him drunk. Ever since then he tried to stay away Bryan since he never seemed to let him forget what had happened.  
"Let's go to the zoo Hunter. I want to go to the zoo!" screamed Glen not caring that he was inside or it was late at night.  
"Kane it's almost midnight. The zoo is closed for the night. We can go tomorrow I promise. Now why don't you pick out a movie or a game so you can watch it," Kane clapped his hands together and then skipped out of the room and up to his room.  
Hunter was sure that Glen would either pick something out up there and then bring down or he would pass out once he got up there. Just to make sure that Glen couldn't get back downstairs he went up the stairs quietly and then walked over to the door of Glen. The door was partly open and when he looked in he saw that Kane had passed out in front of the book shelves of movies. Smiling he shut the door, walked back down to the dining room and waited for Mark to come back into the room so Mark and he could go up to the bedroom to have some fun. He sat down at the table and laid his head on the table, not noticing that his eyes were drooping shut.  
Mark was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at the person that was staring at him back. Mark was gripping his hair like if he didn't hold onto it, that it was going to fall off.  
"Why are you here Vince?" Mark said in a slurred but hushed tone.  
"I am here to make sure that you do what I have asked you Mark. You know that I won't be afraid to make it so you lose more than that streak," Vince said well looking at Mark.  
"Vince I know I have to cut my hair but can't it wait?" Mark asked almost in tears.  
"No! Mark take the clippers and shave off the hair!" screamed Vince. Mark growled and then pulled out the clippers. Plugging it in he brought it towards his head. Mark let out a scream and then pushed the clippers down the center of his head.

Just as he was about to get rid of another strip of hair the bathroom door was kicked in and in the doorway stood Hunter not sure what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE MARK?" Hunter rushed over to grab the clippers in Mark's hands.  
"STOP HUNTER. GIVE BACK. I NEED IT!" screamed Mark trying to get the clippers back but was failing at it. Hunter threw them out of the door and then slammed the door shut to keep Mark in the room.  
"Honey stop for a second and clam down. Why do you need them?"  
"He told me to do it right now," Mark said slipping down to the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest.  
"Who told you to do what?" Hunter said dropping to his knees to knee in front of Mark to stop him from rocking back and forth.  
"Vince. Don't you see him?" Mark said starting to cry as Hunter pulled him into his chest. After a few minutes Hunter stood up and then checked to see if Vince was hiding in there.  
"Baby where did you see Vince?" Hunter said pulling Mark up to face him face to face. Mark pointed to the mirror and then laid his head on Hunter's shoulder. Triple H looked at the mirror and only seen himself and Mark standing in the middle of the room. Hunter made Mark look at the mirror and then said,  
"Mark tell me what you see?"  
"I see Vince. He is standing right there. Don't you see him?" he said walking towards the mirror. Hunter came up behind him and then whispered into his ear.  
"Dead Man there is only you and I in here. Vince is not here. You're seeing things Mark. Who called you earlier?"  
"I should have told you before but it was Vince that called me. He told me it was time…" Hunter turned Mark around and then looked him in the eyes.  
"Time?"  
"Time to cut off my hair," Mark said starting to sob. Hunter pulled him closer and then held him till he settled down some.  
"What are you talking about? Why is he making you cut off your hair?"  
"He said that I need to make a statement for this year's match. He said that if I cut it off it will play into me trying to get everlasting glory. I never wanted to cut my hair but he told me that I didn't have a choice and if I didn't then he would do more than make me lose the streak," Mark said through the sobs that ripped through him.  
"Mark just because he said it was time to cut off the hair doesn't mean that you can't do something cools with your short hair. Hmm let me think for a second," he said pulling Mark up and then stood himself. Both men stood there for a few minutes in silence.  
"I got it. But you have to promise me you won't say no," Hunter said walking over to the door and then opening it to get the clippers. Bending over he grabbed the clippers and then walked back over to Mark who started to kiss his neck.  
"Anything you say I do. Love you Hunt," He said nuzzling into Hunter's neck. Hunter pushed Mark down so he was sitting and then plugged the clippers in so he could fix Mark's hair.

Almost an hour later both Mark and Hunter stumbled out of the bathroom and down the hall to Mark's room. Falling through the door Hunter fell next to the bed where he climbed onto it. Turning over he saw that Mark was staring at him well standing in the doorway.

"Sexy and all mine!" growled the Dead Man who walked through the door and then slammed it shut for the night.

Note: Please me some comments 3


End file.
